I Love You
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: This is just a short romance story between Naruto and Hinata, Kiba and my personal character, Luna and Sauske and Sakura. Lots of fluff! Mainly NaruHina


Naruto

'I Love You'

_This is just a little fic that i came up with. It's not a long story, but you get the idea. It's mostly Naruhina, but it also has KibaxLuna and SasuSaku later on._

It was a beautiful start to a perfect saturday in the Hidden Leaf Village. The sun shown brightly among the cloudless blue sky. Young genin had come from thier homes to play in the streets and enjoy thier day off from school.

Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga lie asleep on his bed inside of his apartment. They were both wrapped in sheets and blankets. Hinata's head and shoulders rested on Naruto's well mustled chest with his strong arms around her.

The kids in the street below played with baseballs and kickballs that pounded on the pavement. The small echoing sounds woke the young couple. Naruto's sleepy gaze fixated on Hinata's ivory skin. It looked even more pale compared to his own deeply tanned skin. "Morning, baby." said Naruto in a raspy voice.

Hinata blushed and said, "Good morning to you to, sexy." said Hinata in a half asleep voice. She closed her eyes tightly to block the sun from the window just a few feet away.

With her eyes still closed, she felt Naruto's soft lips kiss her own. "I hope we can figure out an excuse to tell your father." said Naruto almost laughing.

"I think Luna fixed that. She told father that I was to go on a night mission with her last night. I think the lie benefited her to." said Hinata smiling at the thought of her cousin.

"Yeah, she was probably with Kiba all night." said Naruto cuddling Hinata. Naruto then realized something important.

"Aww, man. I have that telecommunications mission this morning to the Sand Village." said Naruto.

"So, you're going away?" asked Hinata.

"Not if you don't come with me." said Naruto.

"Won't Lady Hokage get angry?" asked Hinata.

"No, it's supposed to be a two man mission, she won't mind. I was originally supposed to go with Shikamaru, but he left out yesterday to pick up medical reports from the base on the boarder of the land of wind." said Naruto.

"Then we'd better get going." said Hinata getting up.

Naruto smiled as Hinata rose from the bed, without anything covering her. She gathered up her clothes and headed for his shower.

Hinata inhaled deeply as the steam from the shower rose all around her. The hot water soothed her sore mustles.

She thought she had pulled something last night while she and Naruto had enjoyed eachother. When Hinata emerged from the bathroom wrapped just in a towel.

Her hair hung wet down her back and her skin was hot and soft from the shower. She discovered Naruto still stretched across his bed with the sheet placed across his groin.

Hinata could tell that he was still aroused due to the tent that was created in the sheet. She couldn't help but crawl back on the bed and be with her lover again. "You know what, Granny can yell at me all she wants, i'm not moving from this bed today." said Naruto as he took Hinata in his arms and removed her towel.

"That suits me fine." said Hinata. Meanwhile, Luna walked the streets of Kohona with her eyes fixated on the ground in front of her.

"It looks like Hinata as found the perfect man for her." said Luna smiling. With her head still looking down, something caught her attention. She started to sence something. Something, familiar.

She looked around and saw nothing. Still on her gaurd she continued on not feeling the need to activate her byankugan.

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her and before she could turn around, she felt Kiba lick the back of her neck. She didn't even have to turn to see him, Kiba was the only one who could make her shiver with just one lick. "What are you doing way out here?" asked Kiba as he hugged her.

"Oh, just taking a walk." said Luna with a smile.

The smile soon faded and a look of worry appeared in it's place.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" asked Kiba worried about his girlfriend.

"Yeah, it's nothing." said Luna.

"You can't lie to me, you know that." said Kiba putting his forehead to hers and looking deep into her brillant blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to be hiding something behind their cerulean blue color.

"You'll just get mad if I tell you." said Luna looking away.

"I've never gotten mad at anything you've said." relied Kiba.

"Fine. We've been dating for almost 2 years and we haven't carried our relationship too far." said Luna.

"That's kindof what i've been thinking to." said Kiba.

"I love you." said Kiba and he kissed her.

"I love you to. More than anything." said Luna hugging him.

"Actually, I have thought some things through." said Kiba rummaging around in his pocket.

He then looked a little worried, like he couldn't find what he was looking for. Then, Akamaru nugged him on his hip and held up a little black box in his mouth to Kiba. "Oh, thanks, boy." said Kiba petting his head.

He then got down on one knee and Akamaru neeled down as well. "Luna Avalon, will you marry me?" asked Kiba opening the black box to reviel a diamond sapphire ring.

Luna's eyes gleamed at the sight of the ring and then looked at Kiba's sweet nervous face. "Of course!" shouted Luna in glee and she jumped into Kiba's arms.

A crowd of Shinobi then surrounded them, some of them, familiar faces. Neji, Tenten, Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sauske, Ino, Choji, Kurenai, Guy, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraya, Iruka and Shizune all came out of hiding. "Congradulations!" shouted the shinobi.

Luna and Kiba both blushed as thier friends and family came and congradulated them. Later on that night, the young couple were lying on Kiba's bed.

"I love you." said Kiba to Luna whom was admiring her lover's eyes.

"I love you to." said the kunochi. He then kissed her. His hands slowly moved to her back, his hands untying the headband wrapped around her waist.

Luna made quick work of Kiba's jacket and was not hessitant about unbuckling his belt. Kiba had Luna stripped down to just a mesh top and her shorts, as for Kiba, only his boxers remained.

Luna's hands ran up and down Kiba's abdomen and his tounge explored every inch of her mouth. The intimacy between the lovers lasted long into the night. They vowed to eachother to erase any past hearbreaks from the others mind through thier love.

"So, when we're married, what are we gonna do about living arrangements?" asked Luna.

"You can't leave your clan. They need you, and so do I. I suppose I'll have to get used to Avalon customs." said Kiba.

"Really?" asked Luna in surprise.

"Really." said Kiba in a confidant voice. Luna couldn't help but attack his lips in appreciation. When she stopped to catch her breath, Kiba said something very surprising.

"I'm so in love with you. You're so smart, sexy, sweet and a great lover."

"And I feel the same about you. You're frisky, loyal, fun and playful." replied Luna.

"Well, well. It seems like i've finally awakened you.' said Kiba playfully.

Meanwhile, Hinata and Naruto were back at his apartment and were ontop of his bed again.

They laied atop of it for what seemed like hours but was only for 30 minutes. They hardly left eachother's arms that day.

"You know..." started Naruto. Hinata looked up at him to listen to what he was about to say.

"It seems like this was just ment to be." finished Naruto. Hinata blushed deeply.

'N, Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah?" asked Naruto as he turned his head, his eyes shining on her with his soft smile.

"We should probably tell my family about us." said Hinata.

"Yeah, you might be right. I mean we can't keep it a secret forever." said Naruto almost laughing.

"Then, how about you come over tomarrow about noon to meet my father." said Hinata.

"Your, father?" asked Naruto surprisingly. He had neard of Hiashi Hyuga. He wasn't exactly the most fatherly of all dads.

Naruto knew that Hiashi didn't really like Hinata, and her cousin Neji didn't make things much easier.

"Ok." said Naruto kissing her. Meanwhile, Sakura had made a surprise visit to Luna.

"Are you sure?" asked Luna as she led Luna into the medical wing of the AMBU.

"Almost positive. I've been feeling really sick ever since Sasuke and I returned to the village." said Sakura clutching her stomach.

"Well, I can see what I can do." said Luna. Sakura lay ontop of a steel table. It was freezing cold against her hot skin.

Luna entered the room in her AMBU outfit and used her byankugan to inspect her chakra network first.

"Everything seems to be in order..." started Luna, but she could see that everything was far from in order.

"What? What is it?" asked Sakura as she noticed Luna's look.

"I don't really know how to explain this." said Luna as she sat down on a chair next to the bed. Sakura sat up to listen to what her friend was about to tell her. A little later, Sakura entered her's and Sasuke's apartment.

"It's about time you returned. Is my cousin that bad a medical examinations?" asked Sasuke laying ontop of his bed in his boxers.

His navy eyes were very seducing to Sakura, but tried to refrain from loosing it. His muscular chest gently rose and fell as he breathed causing Sakura to blush. "No, actually I have something to tell you." said Sakura climbing ontop the bed next to her lover.

"What?" asked Sasuke when he noticed the seriousness in her voice.

"I'm pregnant." said Sakura. Sasuke almost passed out when he heard her mutter these words. He was overwelmed with joy.

His life long goal was about to become reality. He was about to rebuild his clan.

"So, what is it?" asked Sauske.

"We're not sure yet, it's only a few weeks old, so it will be at least another 4 months before we can know for sure." said Sakura.

Sauske was soo happy, all he could do was hold Sakura while tears rolled down his face.

"I love you." said Sauske into Sakura's shoulder.

"I love you to." said Sakura. She kissed his forehead.


End file.
